Electricity
by UniverseOfMirrors
Summary: A series of Lisa Annie drabbles. This series contains femslash. You don't have to read it if you don't like. However, I've always thought these two looked beautiful together. There's something about them that's always been... mysterious.
1. Clouds

Lisa glanced furtively around the corner as she darted away. Her blonde hair was tossed around by the wind she created as she ran. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. Making sure there were no members of the Company following her, she made her way to the Northeast corner of the park. When she got there, Annie was waiting.

"Now remember," Lisa said nervously, "this is a secret."

"Well, duh." Annie said sarcastically. "I made sure nobody followed me here."

"As did I." Lisa said. "So-" Annie cut her off with a sly expression on her face. Their lips met in a smile. Annie moved her hands up Lisa's sides as Lisa ran her fingers through Annie's short dark hair. Nobody saw them as they created secrets nobody would discover. Nobody except the trees. Nobody except the birds. Nobody except the white clouds that floated across an expansive sky. But that was okay. The clouds would never tell.


	2. Radio

The radio crackled dully as two girl looked intently at it, waiting patiently and impatiently. The patient blonde gave a wistful smile. The brunette let out a pessimistic sigh and drummed her fingers to the beat that wouldn't play. The blonde turned up the volume, hoping for a song. The other girl winced at the static and quickly turned the dial, searching for another station. Finally, a faint signal. The patient one stood.  
"Lisa," said Annie, still on the floor, "Why?"

"I like to dance."

"To static?"

"To the wisps of music."

"That you can hardly hear."

"But are still there."

"Why, Lisa?"

"Why? The same reason I like you."

Lisa offered a hand. Annie placed her own pale skinned hand in Lisa's. She slowly stood.


	3. Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare?" Annie asked, annoyed that she was even playing such a childish game. Damn you, Keith and Jessica. Them and their stupid need to play little kid games. Why was she here again? This was even worse than detention.

"Dare." Lisa replied confidently. The Pranksters would never know her secrets. Annie forehead creased as she tried to come up with a dare worthy of a lifelong Prankster. "Come on Annie. Hurry up." A voice whined.

"Shut up, Manny." She spat. "I'm trying to think…Alright, I've got it." Annie looked up with dangerous eyes, a hint of a smile playing on her face. "Kiss me." Jessica's hand flew to her mouth. Francine's eyes widened. Hectors eyebrows shot right up. Nobody ever thought good-girl Lisa would put herself so far out there – and in public no less. That was why the silence was so unbelievably loud when her lips met Annie's.


	4. First Kiss

A/U: This is set before any of the previous drabbles.

Lisa's hair was blonde.

Her eyes were brown.

Her hands were soft.

Her smile was soft.

Her lips were... probably soft.

Hey - a girl could dream.

"Annie?" Annie's head jerked up. The rest of the classroom seemed to fill itself in. Lise wasn't the only one in the room. Look at that. "Annie, I asked you a question."

"Evidently. What was it again?"

"I was going to ask you to define _approbation,_ but you seem much more interested in the floor. Don't let me interrupt now, but see me after class."

Lisa raised her hand, and the teacher called on her.

Her voice was heart wrenching.

Damn.

A little lost lunch time was so worth it.

"Approbation is another word for praise."

"Thank you, Lisa. Let's continue with the rest of..." The teacher's voice faded out as Lisa turned her gaze to Annie, who quickly looked away. Lisa tried to hide a smile.

Annie was adorable.

If anyone said that to her face, she would leave them with a black eye and tail between aching legs.

It was so very borderline hot.

She was so very hot.

"Are you doing anything after school?" Hector asked. Lisa opened her mouth to say no, but as she saw Annie walk through the open door alone, black skirt flouncing, polka-dot shirt slightly untucked.

"Yes."

"Really? Wha-"

"Gotta go!" Lisa cut him off and raced out the door. Hector shrugged and walked the other way.

Lisa followed behind Annie, keeping enough distance to look uninterested, but close enough to not risk losing her. Where was she going anyways? With a start, Lisa realized that she didn't even know where Annie lived. After all those years... something so simple eluded her. Well, she'd know now. Annie stopped suddenly, turning towards a black door to a set of apartments. Lisa ducked behind a nearby tree, then giggled at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. When she head the door close with a decisive click, Lisa scrambled up the tree, figuring the situation couldn't get any stupider. She waited until Annie appeared in one of the windows. A quick count revealed that her room was on the third floor, overlooking the street. Lisa climbed down a branch to get a better view. Annie was setting her school books on her bed. Turning to her dresser, she pulled out a comfortable looking pair of sweat pants and loose shirt. Lisa's heart began racing as Annie's intentions became clear. She began stripping off her leggings and sweater, but walked to the window and closed the curtains before going any farther. Lisa let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on..." she whined quietly to herself. Looking back at the window, she watched Annie strip through the curtains. Though only her silhouette was visible, it was enough to make Lisa shudder.

Annie was sorting through her drawers as she noticed a flash of movement outside her window. When she looked, a flash of pink disappeared in a nearby tree. Annie threw her head back and laughed, recognizing the swatch of fabric. If Lisa wanted a show, she'd have to work for it. With a sadistic grin, she closed the curtains to her room. Turning aside, she covered her mouth and silently screamed into her hand. YES! A tight feeling blossomed in her chest. It wasn't that often she got what she wanted. Ironic how the Electric Company was doing the exact opposite of foiling her plot.

-The Next Day-

Lisa sat alone on a park bench. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she whipped it out to answer the text. As she typed the first letters of the message, she felt a hot breath on her ear.

"Hey, you." Lisa jumped, scrambling to the other side of the bench. Annie laughed.

"Heck, Annie! Don't you know to knock?" Lisa said, almost angry.

"You're one to talk about privacy," the brunette responded. That _was_ true.

"You knew."

"I knew."

"You played along."

"I played along."

"Kiss me."

Annie looked at her...friend with large eyes and placed her hand on Lisa's freckled cheek.

"Are you sure?" Lisa closed her eyes and nodded. Annie moved slowly closer.

And then they were together. Lisa leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Annie's waist, pulling her closer, leaning back. Annie smiled into Lisa's lips.

"I love you," she whispered as they broke apart for air. Lisa looked into Annie's eyes briefly before kissing her again. Their foreheads touched, and Lisa pushed Annie gently so she was lying on her back on the bench. She bent over, her blonde air curtaining their faces.

Annie laughed aloud.

"I would never have guessed you were into that."

"You like?"

"More than you realize." Annie kissed back, threading her fingers through Lisa's silky hair. "More than you know."

"Try me," Lisa said devilishly. Her friend's eyes glinted evilly. Damn, that was attractive. The stopped when Lisa lost her balance, falling onto the dirt path. As she lumpily picked herself, Annie eyed her over.

"I really do love you, you know."

"I never doubted it for a second."


	5. Gossip

Lisa arose from her outdoor seat at the diner and walked towards the entrance.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked before entering the restaurant. Annie shook her head, her earrings swinging around in her hair.

"No, thanks."

Lisa shrugged and went in. Annie turned in her seat to watch her friend order something from Shock, who was, as usual, working the counter. Suddenly, she felt something brush her elbow. Startled, she immediately swiveled around to face none other than Danny Rebus. She sighed, her heart rate going back down to normal.

"Hi, Danny."

"Hi, Annie."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"Did you want something?" Annie asked, being careful to keep her normal sarcastic tone out of her voice.

"I seem to be out of the gossip loop ever since Lottie's been sick."

"She's been sick for two days. You realize that, right?"

"Two days is a long time with no gossip."

"You'll manage. Kindly go away." Annie craned her head around to check on Lisa's progress. Shock had disappeared into the back room, and Lisa was patiently waiting at the counter.

"Just update me really quickly," Danny Begged.

"On what?" Danny sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh you and Lisa, obviously!"

"Go away. Now."

"But-"

"Just leave."

"Ann-"

"I'm going to hurt you in five-"

"Annie-"

"four"

"have-"

"three"

"you-"

"two"

"kissedheryet?" Danny shoved the series of words out of his mouth as art as he could. Annie threw a punch his way and made contact with his shoulder. "Ow!"

"I _did_ give you fair warning."

"Annie, if you don't answer me, you're going to hear about this moment for the rest of your life." Annie paused for a second. That most likely _was_ true.

"Can you keep a secret?" Danny nodded his head excitedly. "Don't lie to me, of course you can't."

Just then, Lisa walked back out, this time, with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"Oh, hey, Danny..." she said, kind of confused. "What do you want today?" Annie gestured to Lisa to just ignore him. Lisa shrugged.

"Danny," Annie started, "was just being annoyingly curious."

"Well, we can't blame curiosity, can we?" Lisa asked. "Answer every question, and all..."

"True," Annie conceded, and stood next to Lisa. Gently, she took the glass of juice from Lisa and placed it on the table. Then, taking Lisa's hand in hers, she pulled her friend closer.

"What are you doing?" Lisa whispered into Annie's ear, bruising aside a few strands of dark hair.

"Answering every question."

And then she kissed her.


	6. Nightmares

A/N: This scene takes place at a sleepover at Lisa's house. Annie has a nightmare, and Lisa comforts her.

Falling

falling

falling

forever.

A bottomless pit.

Annie cried, and lashed out in her sleep.

She awoke to Lisa holding her hand.

Her grip left angry red marks.

But Lisa just tucked a

Sweaty piece of hair

Behind her ear.

Scared.

Her pillow case was torn at and ripped in many places,

Not to mention soaked through by tears.

Lisa took Annie's head and placed it

In her clean, dry lap. She was safe

There. "You fell again?" she

Asked. Annie nodded yes.

"Do you ever reach the

Bottom?" No. "Where

Are you now?"

Frightened.

Annie was very confused. "I'm right here of course."

"Are you still falling?" Lisa asked the redhead.

"No. I'm sitting still right here." She replied.

"So stay right here with me."

"Can I stay forever?"

"And a day."

Safe.

* * *

The nightmares were returning. Annie had noticed them once or twice in the previous months, but had paid no attention to their terrors. For some reason, as she lay in a sleeping bad on Lisa's bedroom floor, the horror was magnified.

"Are you going to be alright now?" Lisa asked gently, lowering Annie's head to the pillow. Annie nodded.

"It's a side effect of hypnotism, I read. You get...out of body experiences. You relive it, I guess. It's creepy."

"I've never had that and I was hypnotized into your body once," Lisa pondered.

"You lucked out. That event is still a fresh wound," Annie laughed dryly.

"Hey!" Lisa pouted. "I have a nice body."

"True," Annie conceded, "Very true, and yet...it's just odd."  
"Tell me about it. Walking in your body took a lot of getting used to."

"Because I'm short," Annie deadpanned.

"No..." Lisa trailed off. Annie nudged her. "Well, maybe that could have been a determining factor." Both girls laughed. When they calmed down, Annie looked into Lisa's bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Lisa cocked her head, a confused look on her face.

"What for?"

"Your words. Distracting me. Everything."

"You're welcome for...everything." Annie settled into her sleeping bag again.

"I do so love you, Lisa," she murmured before falling back asleep.


End file.
